Love Is Good
by Howdylynn
Summary: Booth and Parker give Brennan the sense of family she never thought she'd have.
1. Chapter 1

LOVE IS GOOD

_A/N: I always wondered what Brennan was doing with Booth in the diner when it was supposed to be his weekend with Parker. I assumed that he had asked her to be there at the same time he'd arranged for Parker to be dropped off. And he wanted her to stay. I thought that was really sweet, so I took it and ran with it. Here's the result!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Faith and hope, right?"

"Right."

"Angela threw in love too."

"Love is good."

They exchanged a knowing look. She quickly averted his affectionate gaze and focused on the cup of coffee in front of her.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

"Parker!"

At the sound of his voice, Temperance looked up to see Booth's face light up with joy.

"Look what I did!"

Booth pulled the four-year-old into his lap and gave the diorama a cursory glance.

"Wow! Look at that!"

He looked up to see Rebecca waiting near the doorway of the diner.

"Um,…listen. You stay here with Dr. Brennan, okay? I'm gonna go talk to your mommy, alright?" He shifted Parker onto the chair and placed a light kiss on his head. "Alright?" He patted his head as he left the table, and touched Temperance's shoulder as he said "Thanks."

Tempe suddenly felt awkward being left alone with Parker while Booth talked with his ex. After wrapping up the case the previous afternoon, they had stayed at the lab until after 10 o'clock finishing up paperwork over Thai food. She recalled their conversation at the end of the night:

"_Don't stay here all night, Bones."_

"_I just have a few things to wrap up. I'll be out of here in about an hour."_

"_Well, don't spend your whole weekend working. You know, you really should think about taking up some new interests. Have a little fun?"_

"_Why? What are your plans this weekend?"_

"_I'm taking Parker to the zoo tomorrow. This is our weekend together."_

"_That's great, Booth."_

"_How 'bout you?"_

"_Well, I'd planned to come in tomorrow and catch up on some ID's of World War II soldiers. And I received an email from the professor of anthropology at Georgetown about an exciting lecture on,…."_

_He held up a hand to interrupt her. "Hold on a minute, Bones. Sounds like we need to work on your definition of the word 'fun'. You're coming with me and Parker tomorrow."_

"_But, Booth,…it's a family thing. You get so little time with him as it is. It wouldn't be right to interfere with that bonding time."_

"_No 'buts.' Meet me at the diner at 9 tomorrow."_

"_Booth…"_

"_Fun Bones. Fun."_

"_Fine. I'll see you at 9."_

So, there she was, just as promised. Parker was excitedly explaining the different animals in his zoo project, but she couldn't focus on his words as she kept turning around to watch Booth talking to Rebecca. She had seen Parker a few times in the past year, but had never met his mother. Tempe was suddenly very curious about the attractive blonde woman.

After a couple of minutes the bells at the door chimed in the background signifying Rebecca's exit. Booth returned to the table and threw a few bills down to pay for his and Bones' breakfast.

"Ready to go to the zoo, Bub?" He easily lifted the boy's solid weight into his arms.

"Yeah! Is Dr. Brennan coming?" Parker gave his father a hopeful look that was not lost on Tempe.

"Yup, she sure is. And you know what? She knows _all_ the animals!"

"Really? Wow!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Booth paid for the entry to the D.C. Zoo, Parker surprised Tempe by placing his small hand in hers. The four-year-old's eyes were trust-filled and his smile warm and relaxed.

"I wanna see the baby giraffe," he declared. Looking up at his new friend, he asked, "What's your favorite animal at the zoo, Dr. Brennan?"

Booth noticed their joined hands and smiled. He unfolded the zoo map and pretended not to listen to their conversation.

A wistfulness appeared in the anthropologist's expression as she answered, "Well, I haven't been to the zoo since I was a little girl. But I always liked the snakes."

"Me too!" The boy looked to his father who was standing nearby, but did not relinquish his grip on Tempe's hand. "Daddy! Take us to see the snakes!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three of them walked past an interactive habitat called Lory Landing in which visitors entered an aviary filled with hundreds of lorikeets.

Parker tugged at his father's hand. "Daddy, come on! Let's go in there!"

Booth didn't budge. Tempe immediately picked up on his unease. She rested a hand on his forearm and offered, "I'll take him."

He nodded his thanks and stood outside watching nervously as the brightly-colored birds flew around in search of the cups of nectar in the visitors' hands.

Parker squealed with excitement as one bird landed on his head. Tempe laughingly came to his rescue and carefully transferred the lory onto her arm. Once all their nectar was gone, they rejoined Booth outside the aviary.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

On their way out of the Birds of the Rainforest section, Parker strayed off to look at the large koi pond.

"Dr. Brennan, do you have a quarter?" The boy yanked on her sleeve and gave her a hopeful look.

"You're in luck!" She dropped two shiny coins into his hand. Moments later his tiny palm was filled with little brown pellets.

As Parker crouched near the edge of the pond feeding the fish and ducks, the two adults took a seat on the nearby bench.

"So, birds, huh?" She kept her gaze on the boy in front of her, subconsciously concerned for his safety.

"Never liked 'em." His shoulders tensed and fists clenched inside the pockets of his leather jacket.

"Probably some deep-seated emotional trauma, but psychology's not my thing."

"Thank God!" He laughed with relief that she was dropping the subject.

Her eyes followed a pair of swans gliding across the water.

"Did you know that swans mate for life?"

He turned to regard her with a suspicious smile. "I thought you said monogamy is not in the interest of the species."

Tempe turned her scientific eyes toward her partner. "For us. Humans. Higher primates."

"But it works for swans?" His voice was filled with incredulity and humor.

"And wolves and penguins. Actually over 90 percent of birds mate for life. But only about 3 percent of mammals are monogamous."

"And you know this _how_?"

"In graduate school I did a study of the polygamous practices of the Yanamamo of the Amazon. It was quite fascinating how the males would engage in a breeding competition within the tribe."

"Yeah, well, there are a few of us humans left on the planet that believe in 'mating for life'!"

"Like you and Rebecca?" As soon as the words were out of her mouth she regretted them. "Sorry."

"Look Bones, this is just another one of those times we'll have to agree to disagree, alright?"

"Sure."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Let's go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Parker was sitting on a pile of hay next to a large docile sheep in the petting zoo. Tempe stood next to him with her arms folded across her chest wondering silently at the sensory appeal of the tactile nature of this enclosure.

"Pet it, Dr. Brennan."

She squatted down and gave the sheep's wool a gentle pat.

"No, like this. Soft." The little boy smoothed his hand over the oblivious sheep's back.

She did as instructed, and was rewarded by a miniature version of the famous Booth charm smile.

Booth stood a few yards away taking in the scene before him. He marveled at how natural she was with kids, and couldn't fathom why she was so vehemently opposed to being a parent herself. She had an innocence about her that children related to. That she used big words did not detract from her genuine interest in communicating with and understanding the young members of her "tribe".

His reverie was interrupted by a wet nose nudging his arm. He jumped back at the sight of the friendly llama that had been persistently following him around the pen. Booth walked at a brisk pace toward his companions and attempted to conceal himself behind Brennan.

"Are you hiding, Booth?" She laughed at the sight of her macho partner cowering behind her back.

"What? No!" He straightened out his shoulders and puffed out his chest a little for show. "This is great, isn't it Parker?"

Suddenly he let out a surprised gasp. "Great! That's just great!" A goat was chewing on the sleeve of his brown leather jacket. He hitched a thumb over his shoulder, "I'll just meet you two outside."

Moments later Booth was using hand sanitizer and paper towels in an effort to remove the goat drool from his sleeve.

Temperance noticed Parker beginning to yawn due to his relaxed state with the cuddly creature. Without giving it much thought, she moved to pick him up and carried his limp body out of the petting zoo.

Outside the gate, Booth met her eyes and silently conveyed his gratitude. He carefully extricated the boy from her arms and shifted him into his own. "Time to go home, Bub."

Parker lifted his head from its resting place on his daddy's shoulder and began to pout. "But we didn't see the baby gorilla!"

Tempe immediately pulled out the map. "It's on the way toward the exit, Booth."

"Fine. But after that we're leaving, okay?"

"Oh-kay" came the sleepy response.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Temperance squinted at the information plaque inside the gorilla habitat as Booth lifted Parker up against the glass for a better look.

"I can't see him, Daddy! Where is he?" His curious eyes searched the trees and grasses of the enclosure.

"Right there, with his mom. See?" Booth pointed at the glass.

"Actually, it's mother is deceased. Another female of the clan responded to the biological imperative to care for the young of her species."

Booth was glad she used the word _deceased_ and not _died_ because Parker didn't have a clue what she was talking about. He was too busy wiggling around in his father's arms trying to get a good view of the tiny ape.

"That doesn't mean she's not his mother, Bones. You and I both know that there's more to being a parent than genetics."

"Yes, I do know that. And I suppose that there is some merit to the correlation of the gorilla's social practices to our own, since we are all higher primates."

He smiled at her convoluted attempt to tell him he was right. "So, if you and I were to _you know_, then you're saying you'd feel anthropologically compelled to care for my son as your own?"

"Yeah. I guess so." Her brow creased with confusion at the hypothetical turn of his conversation.

"Hmm."

"Why do you ask?" Tempe's hands went to her hips, her posture demanding an explanation.

"Oh, it's just an example for the sake of the argument." His enigmatic smirk annoyed her.

"Right."

"Good to know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Reviews are fun to read!_


	2. Chapter 2

Idly dipping a fry in ketchup, Temperance Brennan sat at the table in the diner listening to her partner's phone conversation. He always adopted a playful tone when speaking to his five-year-old son, and the observer in her could not help but follow his words with keen interest.

Apparently Booth and Parker had plans to go ice skating and see Santa Claus during the upcoming weekend. Tempe smiled as she thought about how he had tried to include her more in his "family outings" since her father and brother left again. It was thoughtful and sweet of him, and she genuinely enjoyed his and Parker's company.

"I'll see you Saturday, Parker. Don't forget your skates. Love you, Bub. Bye." He closed the phone with a wistful expression on his face.

"Sounds like you've got a fun weekend planned." She spoke softly as she gazed thoughtfully out the window.

"Yeah. Care to join us? The more the merrier…." He willed her eyes to meet his.

"Thanks, Booth. But you should really spend some time alone with your son. I appreciate everything you've…."

He cut her off by placing his hand over hers. "Hey, it's fine. I get it. It's just too much."

"It's not that." She paused to look at the way his hand covered hers so protectively. "Well, maybe it is." Letting out a sigh, she pulled her hand away and shrugged. "I've got to put in some extra hours in the lab this weekend. That's all."

"Some other time then?" He cleared his throat and continued carefully, "Christmas?"

"I can't." Her glassy eyes met his and they silently acknowledged the pain that the holiday caused her. "Russ and I were,….it was going to be our first Christmas together since,….but now he's gone."

"I'm so sorry, Bones." He folded his hands across his chest uncomfortably. Booth knew he shouldn't have brought it up. It was too soon.

"I've decided to go to Sudan. To Darfur like I had originally planned to do this summer." Swiping at the tear that had traveled down her cheek, she took a deep breath and returned to her stoic self. "That's why I have to work this weekend. I'll be gone for three weeks."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Booth and Brennan returned to the lab after lunch, her long determined stride forcing him into a slight jog as he followed her.

Angela watched from her position next to Cam on the platform, trying unsuccessfully to contain her smile of amusement at her favorite bickering couple.

"_Three weeks, Bones?!"_

"_Yes, Booth. Three weeks. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."_

As Brennan entered her office, Booth turned on his heel grumbling to himself about Bones' dismissal of him. He scanned his card and entered the examination platform to check in with his favorite squints, one of whom he was obliged to greet each time he entered the lab.

"Hey Cam. Angela." He nodded to the two women who were standing next to the table of skeletonized remains.

"Hey, Booth. Everything alright with you and Bren?" Angela raised her eyebrows and grinned cheerfully at him.

He let out a little sarcastic laughter in response to Angela's prodding and directed his focus on his girlfriend. "Did you know about this Darfur thing?"

Cam stripped off her latex gloves and tossed them in the nearby waste container. Removing her safety glasses, she responded coolly, "Yes. Dr. Brennan notified me of her decision to take time off."

Seconds later, Cam was making her way down the steps and back to the "Ookie Room."

Hands on his hips, Booth shook his head in confusion. "Okay, what was _that_ about?"

Angela set aside her clipboard and nodded knowingly. "Apparently, she and Brennan had it out a couple of days ago. Your sweetheart was only willing to give Bren the week off that the rest of us get. So, Bren was forced to use her personal days for the rest. She was going to go to Goodman about it, but I advised her not to."

"Thanks, Angela."

"Hey, I didn't do it for you. There's just been a little too much tension around the lab lately. And it's not the _good_ kind of tension." She finished with a wink and walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Booth pulled the SUV into the drop-off zone at Dulles International Airport. Tempe immediately hopped out of the car and gathered her belongings. Ticket and passport in hand, she shouldered her trusty canvas bag and smiled at her partner.

After removing her one piece of luggage from the trunk, he joined her on the passenger side of the vehicle, taking a moment to appreciate her 'eco-warrior' attire. She was dressed in olive and khaki hues, the light natural fabrics giving her an earthy look that was accented by her tribal jewelry.

"Okay Miss Indiana Jones, here you go!" He dropped the large bag at her feet with a cheeky grin. "You sure pack light for a girl!"

She ignored his joking tone and studied the gate information on her boarding pass. Glancing at the large wrapped box in the backseat, she softly addressed her partner. "I hope Parker likes the gift I got him. Zack helped me pick it out. He said it was age-appropriate."

"I'm sure he'll love it, Bones." Booth brought a warm hand to her shoulder and locked eyes with her. "He'll miss you."

"I'll miss him too." The words came out in little more than a whisper. Her heart thudded in her chest and she was sure that he could he hear it despite the din of the busy airport.

He slowly enveloped her in a comforting embrace and whispered in her ear, "Merry Christmas, Temperance." As he pulled away, he lightly kissed her cheek.

Having been left speechless by his goodbye, Tempe stood there softly smiling to herself as he drove off.

When she finally boarded the plane, her mind was still in overdrive thinking about the significance of her moment with Booth. She pulled out the book on body language that Zack had lent her and she set to memorizing it.

"_A kiss to the cheek conveys affection and intimacy."_

The words were not surprising, but the clarity of the printed letters on the page struck her. Yes, she and Booth did have aspects of their relationship that could objectively be labeled as "affectionate" and "intimate." It was nice. He made her feel like she wasn't really alone.

She told herself that they were friends, but she secretly knew there was more to it than that. Temperance was not certain what role she played, but she felt like she somehow fit perfectly into his life. He had a girlfriend, who happened to be her boss, but for some reason that didn't matter.

Seeley Booth was her dearest friend.

More than that, …. he was her _family_.


	3. Chapter 3

Booth was surprised when Rebecca suggested their son spend Christmas Eve night with him this year. She had always let him have part of Christmas day with Parker, but this was the first time he'd be able to see his son's excited face upon seeing his presents under the tree in the morning.

This was also the first time Parker had accompanied him to midnight mass. Booth held his five-year-old son's hand as he made his way to the altar to receive communion. The little boy's curious eyes looked up as his dad accepted the Eucharist and crossed himself.

When they returned to their pew, Booth kneeled down and folded his hands in prayer. Feeling movement next to him on the kneeler, he briefly opened his eyes and smiled proudly at Parker's imitation of his father. His tiny fingers interlaced tightly and his brows cinched together in concentration.

The St. Christopher medal dangled against Booth's chest and he instinctually brought the golden oval into his clasped hands. It had been given to him by his parents when he joined the army, and the engraved message _St. Christopher Protect Us_ was engrained in his thoughts. Besides being the patron saint of the military, he was also the patron saint of travelers.

His thoughts were with his Bones so far away at Christmas. He hoped that she was safe in the war-torn region of Darfur. But more than that, he hoped that she understood how much she was loved by her friends back home. Booth didn't want her to feel alone at this time of year, but he could only reach out to her through prayer and thoughts.

When he and Parker got home, Booth finally had the chance to carry on his family traditions with his son. They set out a plate of cookies and a glass of milk for Santa, and next to it laid the note they had written together earlier in the evening. After changing into pajamas, they cozied up in Parker's little bed and read "The Night Before Christmas."

Christmas morning there was a knock at the door. Booth smiled sleepily and ushered the woman in out of the snow. As she removed her hat and scarf, he held his coffee mug off to the side and kissed her briefly on the lips.

"Merry Christmas, Cam. Glad you could make it."

She pulled a couple of wrapped packages from the shopping bag in her hand and placed them under the tree. "Well, you know I don't have any family here in D.C., so it wasn't really an inconvenience Seeley."

"Yeah, well, I know how much you like to sleep late on these snowy mornings." His brown eyes sparkled flirtatiously.

Cam shrugged out of her coat to reveal a low-cut red sweater with her mother's silver necklace delicately displayed against her golden skin. She immediately recognized the look of appreciation in her lover's eyes, and pulled his pajama-clad body against hers. "It's not as fun to stay in bed all morning when you're alone."

Her nimble fingers crept under the hem of his t-shirt, emitting a slightly uncomfortable chuckle from Booth. "Camille,…you know I had Parker last night."

"I know. I just can't wait to be in New York with you tonight." She directed her doe-eyes at him and lowered her voice seductively. "I made reservations at The Plaza."

His gaze shifted to the sparkling tree behind her and settled on the large package beneath it----Brennan's gift for Parker. Suddenly, Booth broke from Cam's embrace and took a quick swig of his coffee.

"I'm gonna go wake Parker. Help yourself to some coffee." He abandoned any thoughts of hospitality as she wasn't his guest; lately she spent almost as much time in his apartment as he did.

Minutes later, the yawning five-year-old entered the living room. Upon seeing the new bike and other gifts under the tree, all vestiges of drowsiness dissipated. "Wow! It's so cool!" Parker mounted his shiny new bike with a huge smile directed at his dad.

Booth was beaming with joy at his son's reaction. "Later we can take it to the park and try it out. You're getting so big that pretty soon we can take off those training wheels."

"Awesome!" Parker's excited eyes quickly dimmed as he spied the strange woman seated on the couch. "Who's that, Daddy?"

He lifted his son off the bicycle and carried him over to the couch where Cam was now standing. "This is my friend Cam. Remember I told you about her?"

"No." Parker shook his head as he regarded her suspiciously. Even at his young age, he had already begun to read people just like his father.

"Hi there, Parker. I like your bike. I got my first bike when I was your age. But it wasn't as cool as yours." Her attempt at bonding went unnoticed by the little boy as he kept his eyes focused on his father's face.

"How come we don't get to see Dr. Brennan like we did last Christmas?" He looked at his daddy with his adorable puppy-dog expression.

"She's not here, Bub. Dr. Brennan's in Africa helping people." Seeing his son's pouting lips he added, "But she left you a present." He set Parker down on the couch and retrieved the large shiny box from under the tree.

It was a junior scientist kit complete with microscope and bug-catching gear. He loved it immediately, his brown eyes poring over the dozens of interesting objects housed beneath the cellophane.

Moments later, Cam handed him her gift. The opened box revealed a child-sized jersey and baseball cap emblazoned with the Yankees logo, as well as a new baseball game for his Nintendo. Remembering his manners after a slight warning glance from his father, Parker politely looked at Cam and said "Thank you."

"Your dad's always talking about your tee-ball games, and I figured we could go to see the Yankees together when they come to town." She looked hopeful, expecting some kind of response from the boy.

He moved the box from his lap and returned his attention to Brennan's gift. As he pulled out the components and laid them on the coffee table, Booth saw a flicker of jealousy in his girlfriend's eyes.

He had invited her to meet Parker and spend Christmas morning with them in an effort to quell her anxieties and feelings of insecurity. So many times he had explained to her his motivation for involving Brennan in his father-son activities. It had started out of pity for Bones being all alone, but soon afterward Parker became attached to her and always requested to see her and invite her along on their outings. Cam just couldn't understand.

Maybe she was right to be envious of Brennan's involvement with Parker and the "family time" the three of them spent together every other weekend. He had been dating Cam for several months, and she had not met his son once. Today was supposed to be a step in the right direction for their relationship, but Booth saw that the cracks of doubt and jealousy ran too deep for one morning to fix.

Booth saw Cam's feelings getting hurt so he tried to include her. "You know, Parker. Cam knows all about microscopes. She can help you set it up."

"Are you as smart as Dr. Brennan? She knows _everything_."

"Does she now?" Cam rolled her eyes in Booth's direction.

Parker nodded. "Yup. We went to the zoo and the museum. And one time she let me see the skeletons where she and my daddy work. That's how come she got me a microscope. 'Cause I wanna be a scientist like her."

"You came to the lab?" she raised her eyebrows at his father conveying disapproval. "Well, I work there too."

"You work with Dr. Brennan?" He lifted his eyes from his science kit to regard her with a look of sincere awe. "She's so cool."

"_Cool?_ Right. I'll just leave you to this Parker. You look like you're doing a great job." Cam grabbed her empty coffee mug and headed off to the kitchen, needing space to take some deep breaths and readjust her 'happy face.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The walls of the large communal tent glowed a sickly yellow color from the lamplight. Dr. Temperance Brennan sat on the stiff army-green cot in the middle of the makeshift headquarters of the UN relief unit. She shared the space with dozens of American volunteers, most of whom were medically-trained personnel spending their vacation time in an effort of goodwill the same as her.

The evenings were lonely, much like they were at home. But at least in D.C. she was able to absorb herself in her work at the lab or in front of her computer until the late hours. Here in Darfur, she only had a stack of books to keep her occupied once the sun went down each night.

The hoards of internally-displaced Sudanese outside the tent walls combined with the roar of the occasional jeep engine provided too much distraction for reading. Most of the other volunteers spent the evenings socializing or playing cards. But this evening Tempe was determined to focus on the book in her lap and ignore the chaos surrounding her.

Across the Atlantic, American children were opening their eyes to the joys of Christmas morning. The satellite phone in the corner of the tented room was busy as the volunteers took their turns calling home to wish their loved ones a Merry Christmas.

For over an hour, Temperance listened to their messages of love and longing. The words became blurry on the page before her as she heard a young doctor talking to his daughter.

"_Daddy's sorry that he can't be with you, sweetheart. I love you so much. I'll see you real soon, okay? Bye, baby."_

He set the phone down on the desk and swiped at the tears on his cheeks. As he walked past the glassy-eyed anthropologist, he patted her shoulder and said, "Your turn."

"I don't have a family."

The man walked away with pity in his eyes. She tried in vain to focus on the words blurring across the page. Temperance's gaze kept shifting to the phone across the room. Her partner's words echoed in her head:

"_There's more than one kind of family_."


	4. Chapter 4

Cam carried her coffee mug to the kitchen and set it in the sink. Settling her hands on the countertop before her, she took a deep breath to steel her nerves. Booth placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Hey, he didn't mean it. He's only five years old, Cam."

"Looks like the Brennan loyalty runs in the family then."

"Hey." He turned her body to face him and placed a finger under her chin, willing her to look him in the eye. The action brought a shiver to her as she recalled seeing him using the same move on Brennan outside the diner a couple of weeks ago.

"Look. I'm gonna go, Seeley. I'll meet you at the airport tonight. Our tickets our on hold at the desk." She lightly placed her palms on his chest, asking for a little space. With a calming breath and a nod, she finished, "I'll feel better once I'm back in New York."

"Sure, Camille. I'll see you tonight." He kissed her briefly on the lips and smiled sheepishly at her in apology. "I'm glad you got to meet Parker."

Wearing a pair of safety goggles and holding a hand lens, Parker joined the couple in the kitchen. He moved around the room observing various objects with the lens. Tugging on Cam's sleeve, he asked in all seriousness, "Do I look like a scientist?"

Granting him a slight smile, she responded tiredly, "Yes. You sure do." She ruffled the boy's mop of light brown hair and bade them both goodbye.

As she walked out the door, she heard the phone ring. Booth picked up and answered enthusiastically. "Merry Christmas, Bones!"

Seconds later she heard Parker's excited squeal, "Dr. Brennan!"

Cam was tempted to slam the door, but instead let it close with a silent sense of finality. The reality of their situation hit her all at once. Her doubts were affirmed and she knew that she could not play the 'girlfriend' role because it was already taken.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hi Booth." Temperance's words came out in a sigh.

"Merry Christmas, Bones!" His enthusiasm brought an immediate smile to her lips.

"Merry Christmas. Do you have Parker with you?"

"Yeah, he's having a great time squinting at everything in the house with his new magnifying glass. I'd say your gift was a hit."

"I'm glad he likes it."

Booth chuckled at the image of his son decked out in squint-gear. "Now all he needs is a little blue lab coat."

"That can be arranged." Her tone was teasing and he suddenly felt the warmth of familiarity that their friendly banter provided.

"Hey, Parker wants to say 'Hi'."

"Okay."

"Merry Christmas, Dr. Brennan. I miss you!" The sound of his innocent voice made her eyes glisten.

"I miss you too, Parker." She meant it.

"Daddy says you're in Africa. Is that far away?"

"Yes, it's very far. Do you remember which animals live in Africa?"

"The elephant and the giraffe." His answer was immediate as he recalled what she had taught him during their trip to the zoo.

"That's right, Parker." Tempe's heart filled with pride.

Parker suddenly gasped as he remembered another animal. "And the lion! Be careful with the lions, Dr. Brennan!"

"I will." Her voice was sincere.

"Are there lots of animals everywhere?"

She thought about the truth of her surroundings. There were thousands of dying and dead people outside the walls of her tent. But sadness had no place in a little boy's mind on Christmas day, so she indulged his fantasy of the African wildlife safari.

"Oh yes, I can see zebras and cheetahs and lots of elephants and giraffes outside."

"Really? Wow!" He paused in thought. "Do you see any lions?" His tone was worried.

"No. I think they're all sleeping. Lions are very lazy."

"That's funny." He giggled, bringing yet another smile to her face. "Daddy wants to talk to you. I gotta go."

"Okay, Parker. Bye. Merry Christmas."

"Bye, Dr. Brennan. I love you."

The words echoed in the air. Her heart clenched in her chest and tears sprung in her eyes. Surely it was just his usual way of saying goodbye on the phone. She immediately began an internal argument as to how to explain away the significance of his words. But the truth was no one had said those words to her since her dad and brother left.

Still spinning from the impact of Parker's innocent words, his father came onto the line.

"Bones?"

"Oh, hi Booth." She sniffled and wiped at the tears on her cheeks. "Sounds like you're having a good day."

"Yeah, we are. Are you okay, Bones?"

"I'm fine. It's just really hard being here. I've seen a lot over the years. 9/11, Rwanda, victims of genocide. But this is the worst. These people,….it's just heart-breaking."

He nodded. More than anything he wished he could reach out and place a hand on her shoulder. "I'm glad there are people like you to help. That's the true spirit of Christmas, helping your fellow man."

"Thanks. It's hard to pull back and have that kind of perspective when you're in the middle of it all. I wish I could see the world the way you do, Booth."

"Having Parker makes all the difference. I've seen my share of terrible things too. But I always come back to my son's smiling face, seeing him happy like he is today, and that reminds me what it's all about."

"I love the thought of that……Parker told me he loves me." Booth could hear the surprise and awe in her voice.

"Yeah?" He didn't want to poke and prod for a reaction.

"Yeah," she quietly answered. After a pause, her voice came back stronger and more determined. "Hey Booth? …..Tell him I love him too. Okay? I just thought he should know that."

"I'll let him know."

"Bye, Booth."

"I'll talk to you later, Bones. Bye."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dropping Parker off at Rebecca's, Booth was supposed to go home and get ready to head for the airport to meet Cam. But suddenly a romantic getaway to a fancy hotel and gourmet restaurants didn't seem all that appealing to him.

As he pulled into the parking lot of the familiar building, he sat in the SUV watching the snowflakes land on the windshield over and over again until they formed a blanket of white. Pure as the snow before his eyes, everything seemed so simple, and he knew what he had to do.

In a brief call to Cam's phone, he explained to her that he wouldn't be able to go with her to New York. It wasn't anything personal; he just wanted to spend Christmas another way.

"Another way" turned out to be an afternoon at the VA. Booth spent over two hours visiting with the veterans and servicemen in an effort to cheer them up a little on the holiday. He regaled them with colorful war stories and in turn listened to theirs.

He remembered those years spent celebrating Christmas with his buddies in the Gulf. He remembered how much he'd missed his family back then. So many of those soldiers returned to the States with no one to lean on or speak to. So many of them, lonely and depressed, turned to alcoholism and other addictions. It was an all-too-familiar pain.

Being there reminded him just how important it was to have a family, to have people to support you and stick with you through the rough patches in life.

He went home and grabbed his already packed bags and headed to the airport.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cam stood in the line at the gate, boarding pass in hand, trying her best to uphold her brave unaffected façade. And when she saw Seeley Booth walking toward her, travel bag on his shoulder and ticket in hand, she swallowed back the elated and relieved feelings in favor of an air of nonchalance.

As he neared her, she stepped out of line to meet him with a saucy glare. "So you decided that spending the holiday cooped up in a fancy hotel with satin sheets and champagne wasn't as repulsive as before? Why, Seeley, I'm all astonishment!"

He knew that sarcasm was how she dealt with conflicting emotions. She hid behind her sardonic wit and New York attitude, but he had seen into her heart. That's what made this all the more difficult for him.

Booth held up the ticket in his hand. "Actually, I exchanged my ticket. I'm heading to Philly to see my family."

Cam shook her head and rolled her eyes up at the ceiling. With a bitter laugh, she responded, "Shoulda seen that one coming. Silly me thinking good ol' Seeley would choose a sexy getaway to the City over grandma's fruitcake!"

He visibly winced at her biting tone, realizing how much pain he had caused her. "I'm sorry, Camille. This just doesn't feel right anymore. I'm not sure it ever did."

She shrugged her shoulders and spoke in an almost-condescending manner. "Don't sweat it, Seeley. It was what it was. I was a fool to think we could have something more than we had before."

"I tried, Cam. I really did." She knew he was referring to the latest attempts to ease his guilt about Brennan: the late night dinners in darkened restaurants, the flowers, and most recently the invitation to spend Christmas morning with him and his son.

Camille nodded in acknowledgement of his efforts. "I know. And thank you for today. I learned a lot. It became very clear that there's room for me in your bed, but not in your life."

"Cam……" He shook his head at her defeated mood. Her words were harsh, but they rang true nonetheless.

She fingered her necklace nervously and looked up at him through shining eyes. "But there's room for _her_, isn't there?"

Letting out an exhausted sigh, Booth responded, "Don't do this. Don't drag Bones into this. It's not about her."

"It's always about her, Seeley." A few renegade tears made their way down her cheeks and she released a short self-deprecating laugh. "You're not the only one who can read people. Take a look in the goddamned mirror! It's plain to see! You're no fool……_and neither is she_."

Letting her have the last word, he watched her rejoin the line to board the plane. After taking a moment to absorb the finality of her words, Booth turned to move in his own direction.


	5. Chapter 5

Jared opened the door, surprised to see his brother. "Thought you were spending Christmas in New York this year, Seel."

The two brothers easily stepped into a 'manly' hug. Seeley laughingly patted the back of Jared's head. "What? I'm not welcome at home anymore?"

As he crossed the threshold, the warmth and familiarity of his old home accosted his senses. The raucous laughter of his aunts echoing through the halls and the spicy scent of his mom's pumpkin cake wafting in from the kitchen---these were the things that made him feel instantly like he had transcended time and space to return to purer and simpler times.

His heart had directed him home, just as it had taken him to the VA earlier that day. Booth knew that this was what the holiday was truly about: family and goodwill---not Rockefeller Center or gourmet meals.

After making the requisite rounds and greeting all the members of his extended family, Booth settled down at his grandmother's side on the couch. His eyes watched her time-worn hands clutch the paring knife and glide smoothly over the potatoes as she peeled them. With a wistful sigh he moved in to kiss her on the cheek. "Merry Christmas, Grandma."

Elizabeth Booth momentarily averted her gaze from the task at hand, and she smiled at her favorite grandson. "Where's my little Parker?"

"He's with his mom. I had him last night and this morning." The pain of being a part-time father was apparent in his expression.

She nodded knowingly and continued to make quick work of the vegetables in her lap. "You should be married, Seeley."

"Grandma, you know that things didn't work out with Parker's mother."

Her blue eyes challenged him with a piercing glance. "I'm not senile yet. I know that. But it doesn't mean I can't keep praying for your happiness."

"Thank you, grandma. I need all the prayers I can get." He spoke with an honest heart. It was no use trying to hide anything from his grandmother. Her prayers and words of support were what got him through his years as a sniper. And it was she that had helped him get on the path toward recovery from his gambling addiction. She understood his heart like no one else in his family.

"Why are you so sad?" Her gaze refocused on her task.

"I just broke up with the woman I was seeing."

She paused to take an appraising look at him. "No, that's not it. It's something else…..Someone else."

Seeley laughed a little to himself, marveling at her intuitiveness. "I have a friend. But she's definitely not the marrying kind, so don't get your hopes up."

Elizabeth grinned to herself, knowing she'd once again hit the nail on the head. "Your grandfather and I were friends for two years before we started dating. That's what got us through the hard times in our marriage, that foundation of friendship. Fifty-three years we were married." She raised her hand and gestured with the knife to emphasize her point.

He raised a hand to his grandmother's shoulder. "I miss him too."

"I see so much of him in you. Maybe it's because you were named after him." Her eyes were smiling as she studied her grandson's features. "But it hurts a little less knowing that he lives on through you and your son. Sitting here with you, it's almost like he never left."

Tears glistened in each of their eyes as the tenderness of the moment awoke their hearts. "I'm glad I came home for Christmas."

"Next year bring your wife." She teased him with a knowing smile. "I don't have too many years left and I want to see you settled and happy. And you need to give that little boy some brothers and sisters."

"That's a tall order, Grandma. You just might have to put in some extra prayers for that one." He was blushing and grinning just like he had as an embarrassed teenager.

"It's not that hard, Seeley. Just choose a woman who you respect as a friend, someone you trust. And let Parker help. Children are an excellent judge of character."

"You've got that right." He thought back ruefully to the way his son had been less than enthused to meet Cam that morning.

"And if you have any doubts, bring her up here to meet me. I've got good instincts about people."

"That must be where I get it from."

She winked at him and smiled to herself. Grandmothers were always full of magic and secrets it seemed.

Whatever the case, Seeley was happy that he had come home to be with his family. He only wished Parker could have come with him. And Bones, … she had sounded so sad on the phone that morning. He closed his eyes and sent up a prayer for his friend on the other side of the world.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tempe stood up and stretched her sore back and walked away from the rows of dead and rotting bodies. She headed back toward the tent for some cool water and something to eat.

Amid the despair of a dying and suffering people, she spied a group of small children running and playing together. They were most likely orphans, and from the looks of it they were severely malnourished. But the smiles on their faces caused her to marvel at their resilience. Despite the horrifying experience of this place, they still had moments of joy and fun.

She thought of the children back home in America who were probably playing with their new Christmas toys. She thought of Parker.

Booth was right. The purity and innocence of these children filled her heart with a strange sense of optimism and hope. Seeing their excited smiles as they chased each other across the barren landscape made her forget about the dead bodies she'd been surrounded by moments before.

She pulled a meal bar out of her bag and opened a bottle of water. She sat down on a crate next to the tent and watched the children play.

A little girl, maybe four years old, quietly sat at her feet and looked up at her with big curious eyes. Her belly was distended and flies buzzed around her face, but her gaze did not waver from the anthropologist's.

Temperance pulled off her colorful beaded necklace and gently placed it around the little girl's neck. Her tiny fingers moved over the bright colors. Tempe smiled at the little girl.

Her Arabic was very limited, but she managed to ask the little girl's name. "Ma esmok?"

"Raja," came her shy response.

Tears immediately sprung in Tempe's eyes. "Raja" meant "hope."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

After spending Christmas day in Darfur identifying bodies, Brennan returned to the tent exhausted both physically and emotionally. The staff of volunteers at the UN relief camp had prepared a special dinner of familiar holiday foods, but she was too spent to engage in the social gathering in the dining tent. Brennan decided to forgo nourishment and head directly to the communal sleeping quarters instead.

She did not bother to light the lamp. Nor did she have the energy to wash up at the hygiene station. Temperance Brennan collapsed on the stiff cot and thanked the solitude of the empty tent as she allowed tears to escape her eyes for the first time since arriving.

Temperance reached into her pocket and palmed the smooth black onyx stone. After giving the little girl her necklace, Raja had reached for Tempe's hand and placed in it this small gift. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever received.

All her preconceptions of gift-giving were thrown out the window. This gift was so pure, given out of love and the spirit of sharing one's heart. She felt like the little girl had given her part of herself.

Her mind floated to thoughts of another child across the ocean. She thought about why she had decided to give Parker a gift. She wasn't trying to exert dominance over him or relay a specific message to him or his father. It was a simple act of kindness. She just wanted to make him happy. It wasn't about her or how it made her feel. She just wanted him to feel loved.

And she really _did_ love him. Children were remarkably easy to love.

And the truth was that she _liked_ children. She _really_ did. She just didn't want to have any of her own. She didn't want to be responsible for potentially hurting a child the way she had been hurt. Life could be so uncertain. There were so many variables, so much that was out of her control, she couldn't guarantee that her child would not suffer.

But now she sat here each day eating lunch, watching these orphaned starving children. And she realized that their lives _should_ be miserable. They've lost everything. They have nothing. Yet they smile. They play. Their hearts are still filled with hope and love despite everything.

If these children could persevere and get past the pain of their pasts to enjoy their lives, then so could she. She could be as brave as little Raja. She could let her heart out of its box.

As she fell asleep, she knew that Raja had given her so much more than a simple stone. She had given her hope. Hope that she could be happy in a world filled with so much pain and uncertainty.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks later, Booth and Parker picked her up from the airport.

She was tanned and wearing her eco-warrior outfit of khakis and natural fibers. Parker thought she just returned from an exciting safari. He ran to her and wrapped his arms around her hips.

She squatted down to his level and hugged him tightly, closing her eyes and enjoying the feel of his small frame in her arms. He felt like family to her.

"I missed you."

She looked up at her partner with glassy-eyes, and responded to them both. "I missed you too."

She didn't need a book on body language to know that when someone hugs you like that it conveys affection. More than that, it conveys attachment and love.

And love is good.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_This was started last holiday season, and I figured it deserved an ending before this Christmas rolled around again. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
